


The Thought that Counts

by letmegeekatyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmegeekatyou/pseuds/letmegeekatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas goes to great lengths to get Dean the right Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought that Counts

Dean looked up from his coffee as Cas stumbled into the kitchen, bleary eyed and looking like he needed sleep, although with his grace back, Dean wasn’t sure the angel did sleep anymore.

"What happened to you?"

"I…I went out last night." Cas took the chair next to Dean and leaned heavily on the table. 

"Cas, are you hungover?" Dean almost grinned, sorry to have missed seeing his flirty drunk of a friend stumbling in the night before.

"In a manner of speaking, yes, but I did not go out drinking. It is almost Christmas, and I wanted to get you a present, but with Heaven still closed, it was rather difficult."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, thirty years is a long way to travel without celestial assistance." Cas slowly reached into the pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a small ceramic angel, placing it gingerly on the table between them. "I thought you could put it on top of your tree."

He watched Dean’s face, hoping he had done good, hoping to bring some of the light back to those eyes that had been so dark since Kevin died, but Dean just stared at the angel. 

It wasn't particularly flashy, and it wasn't meant for the top of a tree. It his mom's angel, he suddenly remembered, the one she'd always said was watching over them. The one he'd assumed had been destroyed in the fire, like everything else. Without thinking about it, Dean reached out to take Cas’s hand.

"Cas, it’s…thank you," he said, gripping Cas's hand tightly, trying to say so much more with that touch than he could with words. "Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, Dean," Cas answered, before laying his head on the table and beginning to snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Original version of this story posted at http://sammysalive.tumblr.com/post/69236555169/christmas-fic-for-fruitcakedean


End file.
